The objective of this application is to provide a working knowledge of epithelial cell culture and transformation in cell systems that have relevance to cystic fibrosis. This will give investigators interested in cystic fibrosis research the ability to independently establish an epithelial cell and transformation biology program. The workshop is intended to provide a theoretical understanding of and practical experience in the techniques for isolating, cultivating, transforming, and characterizing these epithelial cells. Lectures and laboratory demonstrations will be given by experts in the field. The techniques learned by the attendees can then be implemented and used to accelerate the progress in cystic fibrosis research. This application requests support for a workshop that will focus on techniques that have led to increased understanding of differentiated functions in epithelial cells. In addition to exposing researchers to recent advances inn epithelial cells and transformation, the workshop will provide a forum for discussion of the principles underlying these advances. The Cardiovascular Research Institute and the Cystic Fibrosis Research Center at University of California, San Francisco can provide space and facilities for the workshop. The concentration local expertise in epithelial cell and transformation biology as well as in cystic fibrosis, make the University of California an ideal location for the workshop.